Roger Rose
Roger Rose (born August 15, 1958) is an American actor, voice actor and former VH1 VJ. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1998) - David (ep95) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2008) - Bully Guard *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Tad McDodd (ep70) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - Gilbert (ep85), Jaguar Shaman (ep65), TV Host (ep41), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010-2011) - Superman/Clark Kent, Whiz Reporter (ep36) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Tech#1 (ep49), Trucker (ep49), Villager#3 (ep43) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1994) - Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2003-2004) - Aardvark (ep13), Blotz (ep25), Dumpster (ep26), Elephant (ep13), Lionhead (ep25), Moose (ep13), Smudge (ep25) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Security Guard#2 (ep36) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Kent Powers, Ed (ep5), Mungly (ep2), Pilot (ep2), Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2007) - Jack (ep17), Sam (ep7) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2015) - Announcer (ep38), Bulgarian Business Snail (ep38) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Earthworm Jim (1995) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Cop 2 (ep2), Doyle (ep2), Spokesman (ep2) *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan Adventures (2005) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Achmed (ep44), Bango (ep55), Blowhard (ep46), Butch, Cat (ep12), Color Commentator (ep64), Craig (ep52), Dinosaur (ep52), Guard (ep5), Jockey#1 (ep5), Louis (ep1), Male Host (ep55), Merchant#3 (ep44), Philip, Pig (ep55), Referee (ep64), Referee#2 (ep64), Tour Guide (ep52), Trent (ep45) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Lasser (ep6) *Life with Louie (1996) - Additional Voices *Men in Black: The Series (1997) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Charmer (ep10), Julian (ep10), Man#1 (ep10) *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2013) - Bears Rusher (ep7), Cleveland Mayor (ep8), Fan #2 (ep8), Younger Fan (ep8) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-1999) - Guard (ep4), Humpty (ep17), Person #3 (ep17), Worker #1 (ep4) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Jumbo (ep9) *Pink Panther and Sons (1984) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1997) - David Letterman, Hippie (ep43), Man#1 (ep25), Sportscaster (ep45) *Pound Puppies (1986) - Additional Voices *Regular Show (2011) - Infomercial VO (ep16) *Snorks (1985) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996) - Driver Cop (ep1) *The Batman (2007) - Worker#2 (ep51) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Abe (ep2), Big Zombie (ep2), Clerk (ep13), Clinton (ep2), D.J. (ep13), Frenchman (ep2), Little Guy (ep?), Man at End (ep20), Porkchop (ep13), Radio (ep20), Roberto (ep?), Roosevelt (ep2), TV Guy (ep2) *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2001-2003) - Chicken Monster (ep53), City Man (ep45), Crook (ep45), Irritated Guy (ep45), Man#1 (ep53), Monster#8 (ep53) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Vince Vance (ep6) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Dr. Strange, Goodman (ep46), Phantom (ep8) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1998) - Butler (ep41) *The Tick (1994-1996) - Brian Pinhead, Four Legged Man, Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2001) - Adbot (ep7) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Announcer (ep48), David Letterman (ep79), John Face (ep7), Reporter (ep85), Taxi Driver (ep91) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005) - Narrator (ep5), P.A. Announcer (ep32), Policeman (ep5), Sparrow Man (ep32) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: War (2014) - Pinstriped Loudmouth *Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) - Brick Masterson *Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island (2019) - Lead Cat Person, Narrator *Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Happy Feet (2006) - Leopard Seal *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Finster Wedding DJ 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Additional Voices *Judge Dredd: Superfiend (2014) - Additional Voices *Ninja Babies (2006) - Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Reilly (ep33) 'TV Specials' *Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery (1989) - Additional Voices *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Garline *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Circus Ringleader Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - Nigel Odian (ep4), Train Station Master (ep4) 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2009) - Darien Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *Waking Sleeping Beauty (2009) - Wall Street Journal Reader 'Movies' *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Masked Guard#4, Masked Orderly#1, William North *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - M.P.T. Officer William North *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shrek the Third (2007) - Bandit#1, Peasant#1, Pirate#3 *Goosebumps: Attack of the Mutant (1997) - Pinky Flamingo *Happy Feet (2006) - Adult Penguin, Leopard Seal, Other Skua *Mafia II (2010) - Corporal *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Captain Marvel, Vision *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Mole Man *PlayStation Move Heroes (2011) - Buccaneer *Rage (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Sextus, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie 2: Videogame (2019) - Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Additional Voices *Zork: Grand Inquisitor (1997) - Marvin the Mythical Goatfish 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Hisame, Niles, Takumi *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Ac!d² (2006) - Golab *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Russian Soldier *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Survive (2018) - MB Soldiers, Players *Viewtiful Joe (2003) - Charles the 3rd, Gran Bruce *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (2005) - Charles the 3rd, Flinty Stone, Gran Bruce *Viewtiful Joe 2 (2004) - Flinty Stone *World of Final Fantasy Maxima (2018) - The Immortal Dark Dragon Theme Park Attractions *Robots of Mars 3D Adventure (2005) - Blasto, Sparky, Gor, Lurker Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (114) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (15) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2019. Category:American Voice Actors